This invention relates, in general, to interconnection systems for electrically interconnecting a plurality of devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for interconnecting individual photovoltaic devices in an array.
Photovoltaic devices for converting radiant into electric energy are well known. The most common photovoltaic device is the semiconductor PN junction solar cell. Generally speaking, a single photovoltaic device does not provide sufficient electric voltage or current to be useful in most applications. However, by interconnecting a plurality of photovoltaic devices in series the voltage generated is higher than that generated by a single photovoltaic device. Similarly, connecting a plurality of photovoltaic devices in parallel increases the overall generated electric current; and, of course, the individual photovoltaic devices can be connected in a parallel-series configuration to generate a higher electrical voltage and current than does a single cell.
In the past, the most generally used interconnection scheme for interconnecting a plurality of photovoltaic devices was to use individual conductors which were bonded from one cell to the next. Elaborate fixtures were required to hold the photovoltaic devices in proper relationship with each other and the individual connectors. These fixtures were also necessary to reduce breakage during the bonding of the conductors. In addition, different fixtures were required for different configurations of the assembly. For instance, the same fixture could not be used for a series or a parallel interconnection of photovoltaic devices as was used for a series-parallel interconnection of devices. As a result, the cost of manufacturing equipment was increased and the time consumed in handling each individual conductor added to the cost of manufacture.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for interconnecting a plurality of photovoltaic devices to form a photovoltaic device array.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for interconnecting photovoltaic devices having stress relief in solder join connections.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an interconnection assembly which avoids handling individual conductors for interconnecting one photovoltaic device to other photovoltaic devices.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved method for interconnecting a plurality of photovoltaic devices into an array that greatly reduces the manufacturing labor.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a method for interconnecting photovoltaic devices having enhanced inherent reliability and performance and which provides an unlimited number of parallel-series combinations of array interconnections.